Love Changes Everything
by AlYtAn XD
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls Z also the Rowdyruff Boys Z will have new members! What if the Rowdyruff Boys Z return to have revenge after 2 years because of defeat but, what if they don't continue it because of Feelings? Rated T for sooner bad words and kisses. Couples: Katashi(Brick)&Momoko, Yuuki(Bommer)&Miyako,Jiro(Butch)&Kaoru,Hiro(Blast)&Akira(Britney) and Shiro(Blake)&Haru(Bella).
1. Chapter 1: Meet The New Members! part 1

**I don't own the PPGZ or the RRBZ only my characters Akira, Haru, Hiro & Shiro**

**Enjoy My First Story! XDD**

**P.S. The clothes of the PPGZ will be the same their "Clothes 2" (from episode 22-52). Exept for my characters Akira and Haru….**

**Kaoru's POV**

Hurry Up slow pokes, we're gonna late! I shouted to Momoko and Miyako while they're far behind me

You know you're faster than us Kaoru! shouted Miyako while trying to catch her breath while running

She's right Kaoru you know you are faster! Momoko said while also running (she's before Miyako)

I know but we're almost there and you both are already tired! I shouted

BUT YOU ARE NOT WATING FOR US! Momoko shouted angrily

YOU ARE ALWAYS SLOW BECAUSE YOU ARE ALWAYS EATING SWEETS! I shouted angrily

HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! I'M NOT THAT FAT! Momoko said while being pissed

Stop fighting you guys we're already here! Miyako pleaded

FINE! Me and Momoko said

**Miyako's POV**

Good! Now say sorry to each other ^_^! I said relived

Sorry for saying that Momoko. Kaoru said while mumbling

Good! Now you Momoko! I said while looking at Momoko

Fine…. Sorry Kaoru. Momoko said while she's also mumbling

Ok now let's go! I said cheerfully

As we came inside the school….

Sorry we're late Miss Keane! We said nervously

It is ok girls you may take your seat. Miss Keane said

As I was saying I have an announcement today we have two new students please come in…. Miss Keane said

The two girls came in and introduced themselves.

Hi my name is Akira Hashimoto, nice to meet you all! Akira said smiling, her skin is white as ivory, her hair is colored dark brown that almost reached her butt, she has a hair band colored violet that has two flowers designed at the side of the hair band but, she lets her bangs flow (her bangs are not that long it just reaches until her eyebrow) , her eyes are color purple, she has a necklace shaped like a diamond that is color silver in the outside and an Amethyst in the middle of the necklace, her top has a white mini jacket that reaches until the middle of her body has a sleeveless shirt inside her that is color purple, her mini skirt is color dark blue that reaches her mid thigh and her shoes are short flat boots that are color light brown.

And my name is Haru Oshino. Haru said cheerfully, her skin is a little tan, her hair color is brown with dark highlights, her hair is tied in fishtail braid with a clip that shaped like butterfly in the side of her hair that is color orange. Her eyes are color yellow orange, she has a necklace is shaped like a hoop that is color orange, her top is a t-shirt that has a sleeveless shirt on top of the t-shirt, the t-shirt is color orange, the sleeveless shirt is color white with 6 yellow butterflies scattered around her shirt, her mini shorts that reaches her mid thigh the color of her shorts is baby blue and her shoes are high-cut converse that are color orange.

But surprisingly they have something unexpected…. THEY HAVE PPGZ BELTS! Akira's compact is color purple while Haru's is color yellow orange.

I saw Momoko and Kaoru also looked surprised… I can't believe it! We have other members that we don't know! I just sat quietly, shocked as Miss Keane will begin to speak again.

Nice to meet you both welcome to our class we are happy to meet you both! And oh, yes your sitting arrangements. Akira sit next to Miyako (left side of Miyako) while Haru will sit next to Akira Miss Keane said, while the girls take their seats as Miss Keane started the lesson….

**Momoko's POV**

Momoko's thought's: OMG!

**Kaoru's POV**

Kaoru's thought's: No way! I can't believe it!

**Momoko's POV**

Miyako. I whispered while calling her because I'm at her right side

Yes? Said Miyako

Did you see the belts? I asked

Yes and I can't believe it! (Miyako)

I think we can make friends with them. (me)

I think so too! You can tell it to Kaoru (Miyako)

I agree let us invite them when it's lunch time! I said as we end up our conversation

Miyako nodded

**Kaoru's POV**

I'm just listening to Miss Keane lazily until someone taps my left shoulder

Hey Kaoru! Momoko whispered

Hey what gives? (me)

I think we can make friends with our new classmates and invite them at lunch! (Momoko)

Fine….. Whatever. I whispered lazily

Good! Momoko whispered happily as we end up our conversation

**Later at lunchtime…..**

**Akira's POV**

Its lunchtime and I already bought my lunch but, I don't know where to sit then I saw the other new girl, Haru, I came to her and asked her…

"Hi Haru I see that also don't know where to sit. Would you like that we can look for a sit?" I asked nicely

Sure! If I'm not mistaken your name is Akira right? Haru said

I nodded

Okay then let's look! She said sarcastically

Then there are three girls coming towards us

Hello! The blonde said

Hi would you like to join us for lunch? The orange haired said

Hello… the raven haired said

…. I just stayed quietly also Haru is being quiet too

Oh! I forgot hi my names Momoko, the blonde's name is Miyako and the raven haired is Kaoru, we are in the same class. Momoko said

Oh! Hi! Miyako is my sit mate I forgot sorry! I said nervously

It's okay! Miyako said and smiled sweetly

Hi! Haru said happily

Hello! The three said

Oh! Yeah again, would you both like to join us for lunch? Momoko said

Sure! Me and Haru said

Great our sit I right there! Miyako said

Okay! I said while Haru nodded

Ok let's go. Kaoru said

My Thoughts: This is gonna be great!

**This is all for today the next chapter is tomorrow or Sunday! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet The New Members! part 2

**Next Chapter Everyone!**

**Haru's POV**

As we sat down in our sit a girl came to us she has brown hair with curly poofs on two sides of her hair, and has a crown on top of her head and also has magneta colored eyes with star pupils. She actually looks corny with her dress.

Hi I'm Himeko Shirogane! Can I ask you something why are you both with these losers? Himeko asked meanly

YOU MEAN, STUPID, SPOILED BRAT! WE ARE NOT LOSERS YOU ARE! Momoko said

Yeah she's right you B*****! Kaoru said (surprisingly)

Yeah and get lost! Akira said

Grrrrr! I hate you all! Himeko said and walked away being pissed

Nice one everyone! Miyako said

Yeah, she's right guys! I said while being happy because Himeko was gone

Oh! I almost forgot how did you guys get your belts? Because actually we have those kind of belts too. Miyako asked

Really! Well if I tell you, please don't tell it to anyone. I said nervously

Yes, me too if I tell you please also don't tell it to anyone! Akira said while panicking

Ok we won't! The three of them said

Ok then who will go first? Momoko asked

I think I'll go! Akira said

Ok then Akira! If you're done it's my turn! I said

Ok then, well it all started when I was playing with flowers at the park a few days ago. Well I was having fun that time when I saw a young girl who was also playing at the park that time when I saw a white light coming towards her she was so scared but, good thing I saved her. But I then, after that I just notice I shouted "Harmonious Britney!" and I saw my dress looks like the PPGZ except that the color of the dress is color purple and the stripes are color violet and I have a bo or kon that is color purple(a very tall and long staff weapon used in Okinawa and feudal Japan) in my hand and the young girl said if I was one of them well I just stayed quietly but, she continued and said if she could take my autograph I just agreed because I don't want to disappoint the young girl. And I only learned how to de-transform and to transform but, I never use it that much. Well that is all of it. Akira said as she finished her story

Ok! Haru it's your turn! Miyako said

Well ok! It all started when I was walking all the way home last Friday. Then suddenly I saw a young boy tripped and had a scratch on his knee and he started crying good thing I had my aid kit in case of emergencies I came to him and asked him if I can help him he agreed and I cleaned his scratch then I was supposed to help him get up but a white light was coming towards us I don't want the boy to get hit so I hugged him so he will not be hurt. Then I just noticed I shouted "Graceful Bella!" and I have a 2 fans in my hands that is colored orange with butterfly designs in it and my dress changed that also looked like the PPGZ's dress except that the color is color yellow-orange and the stripes is color orange. And the boy thanked me and also asked me if I was part of the PPGZ too well I also just stayed quiet and waved good bye to the young boy and he waved back. Like Akira I only learned how to transform and to de-transform and I also don't use it much… that's all.

Ok now we know! Miyako said

Well we have to say something too! Can you please keep it a secret? Momoko said

Ok then! Me and Akira said

We are the PPGZ! They whispered

Really! We both said sarcastically

Shhhhhhhhhhh! Kaoru hissed

Sorry! We both said

It's ok but next time try to be quiet! Miyako said nervously

Ok! We both said quietly

It's ok if you still don't know how to use your powers yet, you both will get used of using it soon actually it's easy to use it! Momoko said

We nodded (me and Akira)

Well after that we ate and talked so we could know better to each other…..

We had so much fun but the bell rang….

RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG !

Oh well! Let's go back before our math teacher will get mad! Miyako said

I think you're right, let's go then! I said

We came to our math the class and our other subjects until class is over

Ok class! Since its first day of school you won't have assignments for today. Our science teacher said

Alright! Everyone said

We packed our things and went outside the school

As we walked Momoko said something

Guys I think you both should tell Professor Utonium how you both became PPGZ's! Momoko suggested

Ok! Akira said

Me too! I said

Ok then let's go! Kaoru said

We rushed until we reached a lab

Hi girls! We have some visitors? A kid with a lab coat said with a robot dog in his arms

Yes we have Ken! Miyako said

And Ken meet Akira (pointing her) and Haru (and moved her hand to me) and Akira and Haru meet Ken the son of professor utonium! Momoko said

Nice to meet you both And the robot dog's name is Poochi! Ken said

Nice to meet you and Poochi! We both said

Let's go you two you still have to tell the professor how you became Powerpuff's. Kaoru said

Fine….. We both said

We saw the professor experimenting and working on stuff and he saw us…

Oh hi girls! I see we have visitors. The professor said

Hi professor! Momoko said

Meet Akira and Haru! Kaoru said

Professor they got hit with white light too professor! Miyako said

I see….. Tell me how did you get your powers? The professor asked seriously

**(they told the same story)**

Hmmmm….. ok then you both will join the PPGZ as new members! The Professor said

Ok! I agree! Akira said

Ok then! I said

Good! The professor said

**Akira's POV**

Well after we talked we saw Ken rushing towards us

Girls! The Rowdyruff Boys Z are in town! Ken said

NO WAY! Kaoru said

WE HAVE'NT SEEN THEM FOR 2 YEARS! Miyako said shocked

Its ok girls will kick their butts like old times! Momoko said

I think I agree with that! I said

Haru nodded

Ok! Girls let's transform! Momoko continued

"_Hyper Blossom"_

_"Rolling Bubbles"_

_"Powered Buttercup"_

_"Harmonious Britney"_

_"Graceful Bella"_

_"Powerpuff Girls Z"_

**This is all for today! Wait for Chapter 3: RRBZ's Return & New Members! **


	3. Chapter 3: The RRBZ's Return & NM!

**Chapter 3: RRBZ's Return & New Members!**

**Enjoy! XD**

**I forgot to tell you guys to tell you the signs of my characters!**

**Here you go!**

**Britney's Sign: Flower**

**Bella's Sign: Butterfly**

**Blast's Sign: Swirl/s**

**Blake's Sign: Lightning **

**Momoko/Blossom's POV**

We came to town and we saw the RRBZ throwing cars, scaring people and destroying buildings.

They changed a little, they look stronger, they look a more muscular than before (they are just like 14 so don't need to be so muscular and the girls are 1 year older so they're 15) and got taller.

Well…..

Brick's hair got a little longer still has his cap.

Boomer's still has his old style hair but his hair got a little longer.

Butch still has his ponytail and also still has his bangs that is covering his right eye (I love the way it is Peace :D!).

And they still have their RRBZ outfit but, it got longer because they got you know taller….

**Brick's POV**

Hello girls, long time no see! I said

Yo! Butch said

Hi! Boomer said

Who are the new hags? I continued

I'm not HAG I'm BRITNEY! Britney said

And I'm BELLA, YOU BAKA! Bella said

Whatever! I said

Thoughts: _Damn! We're toast! They got 2 new members and they're already 5 and we're 3, what are we gonna do? Well then it's now or never!_

Um, Brick what are we gonna do? Boomer whispered

Well, I don't know but, its whether we win or lose! I whispered back

But, we're doomed and out numbered! Butch whispered

Let's just do this thing! And if we lose we'll make "Mama" do the work…. And you know what I mean! I whispered back

(P.S. the "you know what mean" means Mojo will do the experiment that he did to create the RRBZ…. again)

Fine….. Butch said

Let's do this thing! Boomer said (surprisingly, and he said it even his scared)

You asked for it,_ Strawberry Swirl_! Blossom said

_Bubble Champagne! _

_Sonic Swing!_

_Flower Power! _(Britney)

_Hurricane Wind! _(Bella)

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (RRBZ)

**Miyako/Bubble's POV**

I told you we can kick their butts like old times! Blossom said

I guess you're right! I said happily

Look you two you can already use your powers you both are natural's (Britney & Bella)! Buttercup said

Well, I just think of words that can be an attack….. I guess I got it. Bella said

Actually, I also just thought of it… guess I'm getting a hang of it too. Britney said

Good! Blossom said

Let's go home its getting late… Britney continued

You're right let's go! I said

**They all go home…**

**Normal POV **

The RRBZ came back to their old home and saw Mojo working on stuff

MAMA! The boys said

Oh! My sons you're all back after 2 years, mojo! Mojo said happily

Mojo hugged the boys but, the boys are disgusted

MAMA! We need your help the PPGZ has 2 new members and we're out numbered, CAN YOU HELP? Boomer said while doing the puppy dog eyes

OF COURSE! ANYTHING FOR MY SONS, MOJO! Mojo said

Now, wait here, Mojo!

Ok! Mama! The boys said

**Mojo leaved & closed the door**

Finally, that monkey is gone! Butch said while sitting on the couch

I agree! Brick said while starting to read and sitting on the couch with Butch

And Boomer is nodding while playing a game…

* * *

The Professor, Ken & Poochi are asleep but, they never knew that Mojo is inside the lab searching for things that Akira & Haru used/thing that can be used for the experiment/s. (again -_-')

Minutes later…..

Mojo found a pair of purple chopsticks with Akira's scent and a half-circled, orange, comb with Haru's scent

He also took the Chemical Z from the volt and came out the lab and came back to his hide out/house with the chopsticks & the comb also with the Chemical Z in his arm and hand.

* * *

As soon as Mojo came home...

What took you so long mama? Brick asked as he putted a bookmark to the page his reading

While Boomer & Butch nodded

I looked for things that I can use for the experiment, mojo! Mojo said

Alright then mama, do it! Butch said impatiently

Fine, mojo! Mojo said

Mojo walked towards the machine and he poured the Chemical Z, he then putted the chopsticks and the comb and some of his body hairs (XP!)…

Hide! mojo! Mojo said

The boys hid behind a large cabinet and BAAAAAAMMMMMMM! The machine exploded

**Butch's POV**

We came out behind the large cabinet and saw mama laughing evilly while covered in black dust and saw 2 boys and looks like the same age as ours….

The first boy his skin is ivory, his eyes are color violet, his hair is spiked but is waved a little, and his bangs like emo style (side-swept and his bangs only reaches his eyebrow like Akira) and the color is dark brown and has the Rowdyruff outfit but its color violet.

The second boy his skin is a little tan, his eyes are color orange, his hair is spiked right side (more spiked than the 1st boy) has little bangs (like Robin in teen titans) the color of his hair is color is brown with dark highlights and his Rowdyruff outfit is color orange.

Sup! Names, Blast! The violet boy said

Hi, I'm Blake! The orange boy said

Yo, names Butch! I said

Names, Brick! Brick said

Hi, I'm Boomer! Boomer said

And I'm Mojo Jojo the most evil villan in the world! And you can call me "Mama!" Mojo said

Um… is this monkey crazy? Blast whispered to me

No, he isn't. But just pretend you accept him… I whispered back

Ok, then… He whispered back as we finished our conversation

Well guys, we have business to do tomorrow morning so be sure all of you have enough sleep for the fun we'll have! Brick said

Hai! We all said except Brick

Good! Brick said

Thanks mama! We three said

No problem, mojo! Mojo said

**They all came to their separate rooms while, Mojo fixed the rooms of Blast & Blake quickly so they can go to sleep…. (they all have their own rooms)**

**Well, this is for today! Please review and wait for the next chapter….. Chapter 4: The Fun Begins!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Fun Begins!

**I made it quickly because I want you all to know what happen. So here it is! :-D**

**And also, it's already summer vacation in ours so, FREEDOM! And i can do my chapters faster & earlier...**

**(But, I'll still miss going to school and I'll also miss my classmates who are leaving the school next school year :"(|)**

**So anyway, on with the story! **

* * *

**Akira's POV**

I woke up when I heard my alarm clock ring… I saw the time is 6:00 am because our school time is

7:30 am. So I came out of bed, I came down stairs to eat, brush my teeth, I took a shower, put on my clothes and my PPGZ belt and came down stairs to walk to school with my friends.

But, before I leave mom hugged me and I hugged her back.

Be safe my dear. My mom said

Ok mom! I said

Make sure you have your lunch! Dad said

Its ok dad, I have it! I said

I waved good bye to my parents then came out and closed the door and saw Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru waiting for me

What took you so long!? Kaoru asked

Mom hugged me so I hugged her back mom really does that often and dad also said to make sure I have my lunch sorry for that. I said

Its ok Akira, at least they care so much for you! Miyako said

I love them a lot you know their like my whole world! I said

We understand! They all said

Let's go get Haru! Kaoru said

Ok then! We three said except Kaoru

**After minutes of walking….**

We knocked on the door of Haru's house and saw her mother smiling…

Hi girls you must be looking for Haru! I'll call her! Haru's mother said

Hai, Mrs. Oshino! We all said

Ok! I'll just call her, Haru your friends are looking for you! Haru's mother said

Coming mom! Haru said as she came down stairs

Hi Haru! We all said except her mother

Hey guys! Haru said happily

We need to leave its already 7:15. Momoko said

Ok then! Bye mom, see you later! Haru said

**After minutes of walking, going to school…..**

**Kaoru's POV**

At last where here! I said sarcastically

Well let's go inside before it's too late! Miyako said

We all go in…

3 hours later…

Thoughts: _So boring!_

Suddenly my belt flashed…

We nodded to each other then…

Keane-sensei! My heart has brain freeze! Momoko said

My ankle is having a sprain! I said

I feel like barfing! Miyako said

My head has heart burn! Akira said

My hip has cramps! Haru said

Oh my! Go to the infirmary now! Ms. Keane said

Hai! We all said

We all go to the roof…

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Harmonious Britney!_

_Graceful Bella!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z!_

Who is it today Professor? Blossom said

Rowdyruff Boys Z! The Professor said

Ok! Blossom said as she closed her compact

Let's go! Blossom continued

We all nodded except Blossom

Thoughts: _What do they want now!?_

* * *

**Boomer's POV**

While waiting for the girls to come we're in a bank stealing money but, while we're having fun the girls came and have glaring eyes shooting at us…

Well, well, well look who's here! Butch said

Shut up you dumbass! Surrender now! Buttercup said

Why would we? Brick said

Because you three are out numbered and we can beat you up like the last time! Blossom said

Well, what if we say that we're many as you? I said

What?! Bubbles said

Well if you don't believe us we'll show you. Come out boys! Brick continued

Yo! Names, Blast! Blast said

Sup, names Blake! Blake said

NO WAY! Britney said

Well, yes way! Blast said

Shut up! Let's just do this shit! Butch said

Fine then! Buttercup said

Well then catch us if you can! Blake said

We all ran…

We reached a corner and the girls saw us…

**Bubbles' POV**

You all have no where to go now! I said

But then…

Ichi (one)! Brick said as he flipped Blossom's skirt

Blossom shrieked

Ni (two)! Boomer said as he flipped my skirt

I blushed red as tomato

San (three)! Butch said as he flipped Buttercup's skirt

Buttercup just froze while being angry

Shi (four)! Blast said as he flipped Britney's skirt

Britney shrieked as she blushed red as tomato like me

Go (five)! Blake said as he flipped Bella's skirt

Bella shrieked

HAHAHAHAHA! The boys laughed sarcastically as they escaped

You b****s come back here I'm gonna tear you all apart! Buttercup said furiously

We followed the boys direction and we saw them being disgusting to the people around them.

This is enough boys! Blossom said

Oh yeah the fun is just getting started, _Spitball straw_! Brick said

_Ear Q-tip!_

_Stinky sock boomerang!_

_Swirling Chopsticks! _(Blast)

_Dandruff Madness!_ (Blake)

(the girls shrieked of course except Buttercup)

That's it, our turn, _Fan Boomerang_! Bella said

_Massive Strike! _(Britney)

_Shooting Yo-yo! _

_Shabon Freedom!_

_Graviton Drive!_

The battle goes on and on but, while we're fighting with the boys…

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Wait for my next chapter. Chapter 5: Growing Feelings!?**

**Shortest chapter don't worry I'll make it up to you all the net chapter is longer than this chapter!**

**Please review! xD**


	5. Chapter 5: Growing Feelings?

**Next Chap. Everyone!**

* * *

_**Previously on Love Changes Everything Chapter 4:**_ _**Boomer's POV **__While waiting for the girls to come we're in a bank stealing money but, while we're having fun the girls came and have glaring eyes shooting at us…Well, well, well look who's here! Butch said Shut up you dumbass! Surrender now! Buttercup said. Why would we? Brick said. Because you three are out numbered and we can beat you up like the last time! Blossom said. Well, what if we say that we're many as you? I said. What?! Bubbles said Well if you don't believe us we'll show you. Come out boys! Brick continued. Yo! Names, Blast! Blast said Sup, names Blake! Blake said. NO WAY! Britney said. Well, yes way! Blast said. Shut up! Let's just do this shit! Butch said. Fine then! Buttercup said. Well then catch us if you can! Blake said. We all ran… We reached a corner and the girls saw us… __**Bubbles' POV **__You all have no where to go now! I said But then… Ichi (one)! Brick said as he flipped Blossom's skirt, Blossom shrieked, Ni (two)! Boomer said as he flipped my skirt, I blushed red as tomato, San (three)! Butch said as he flipped Buttercup's skirt, Buttercup just froze while being angry, Shi (four)! Blast said as he flipped Britney's skirt, Britney shrieked as she blushed red as tomato like me, Go (five)! Blake said as he flipped Bella's skirt, Bella shrieked HAHAHAHAHA! The boys laughed sarcastically as they escaped. You b****s come back here I'm gonna tear you all apart! Buttercup said furiously. We followed the boys direction and we saw them being disgusting to the people around them. This is enough boys! Blossom said. Oh yeah, Spitball straw! Brick said, Ear Q-tip! Stinky sock boomerang! Swirling Chopsticks! (Blast) Dandruff Madness! (Blake) (the girls shrieked of course except Buttercup) Our turn, Fan Boomerang! Bella said, Massive Strike! (Britney) Shooting Yo-yo! Shabon Freedom! Graviton Drive! The battle goes on and on but, while we're fighting with the boys… _

**Now! On w/ the story! :-)**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

Well… while we're fighting with the boys. The ground starts to shake!

We girls left the battle and looked where the shake coming from while the boys just followed…

What do you guys want now!? I said

We just want to know where the shaking comes from! Butch answered

Fine! I said

We looked and saw Mojo inside a giant robot and destroying the town he said…

HAHAHA I MOJO JOJO WILL RULE TOWNSVILLE TODAY! Mojo said

Not when we're here! Blossom said

Ahh.. Powerpuff's just in time, look what I did especially for you, mojo! Mojo said

He pressed a button then big sharp and big hands things came out of the robot.

Let's do this thing! I said

Hai! The girls said

We fought with Mojo but, its kinda hard to do it because we girls already had A LOT OF WOUNDS because of the sharp and hands stuff came from Mojo's machine! Blossom has deep cut on her right shoulder and her leg also and has scratches and bruises in the rest of her arms and legs, Bubbles has deep cuts almost like her whole arms and legs also scratches so we tell her to stay on the top building to rest, Britney has a deep cut on her stomach! And also like bleeding a lot and has scratches on her arms and legs so it's like she's getting weak and dizzy so we told her to stay on top of the building with Bubbles she agreed and came on the top of the building with Bubbles, Bella she has bruises and scratches on her arms and legs and has few deep cuts but is bleeding a lot like the rest while me I got the worst one I have a cut on the top of my head, has a deep cut on my arms and legs more many than the others and also has bruises and scratches on the rest of my arms and legs Blossom & Bella tried to tell me to rest but did not agree because I don't want them to get hurt so they just let me go and let me fight but they stay close to me so my wounds won't get worse. Maybe we'll lose because of this but, we all need to go on the towns safety depends on us and hope we'll be ok.

**The RRBZ's thoughts (one by one) & Normal POV**

Brick's thoughts_: Wait… I was supposed to feel happy right but why do I feel hurt inside because Blossom is hurt? Stop it Brick! its ok! ARGHHHH! I'm confused!_

Boomer's thoughts: _Poor Bubbles I need to help her no wait! She's my enemy I won't help her! I'm so confused!_

Butch's thoughts: _It's ok Butch you need to be happy because the PPGZ will lose! But, why do I feel bad because Buttercup is hurt? I need to help her no wait she's my enemy she don't need help! I don't know what to do!_

Blast's thoughts: _I think this is ok because my brothers will have revenge on them, why do I feel bad because Britney is hurt? She's just new in my life and I feel bad for her?! I don't know should I help her? ARRGHHHHH! I hate it when I think like this! I'm confused! I don't know really!_

Blake's thoughts: _Deep inside me why do if feel this way? Because of Bella would I help her she's just new and I don't even know her, should I help her? I don't know!? _

They thought for a while if they should help the girls then Brick spoke

Guys, well answer me HONESTLY! Should we help them? Brick said nervously

I agree! Boomer raised his hand first

Anybody else wants to join? Brick asked

Since I can't help it, I'll go! Blast said

Me too! Blake said

Butch? Brick asked

I guess so… Butch answered

Then let's go before mama kills them! Brick said

The boys flew in front of Mojo's robot and shouted out loud… MAMA! STOP IT THIS IS TOO MUCH THAN REVENGE! The boys said

I don't want to, mojo its better to kill them for what they have done to us before, mojo! Mojo said

If you don't want to we will do it for you mama! Sorry but we can't take this anymore! Brick said

They nodded to each other and destroyed Mojo's robot…

I will never forgive you all for this, mojo! Mojo said as he was being sent far away

Sorry mama, but this is the only right thing to do! Brick said while the others agreed

Well we need to help the girls let's take them to the professor's lab! Butch said

The boys carried their own counter-parts bridal style and flew them to the professor's lab

While their flying..

Gee… thanks I guess… Buttercup said

No bigge! Butch said

Thanks Brick! Blossom said

No prob! Well at least you're safe… Brick said

Blossom blushed while just looking at the clouds

Thank you Boomer-kun! Bubbles said

You're welcome Bubbles! Just rest so you won't feel too much pain… Boomer said and smiled

Bubbles blushed as she started to rest on Boomer's chest

Thank you Blast-kun! Sorry for being mean… Britney said

Welcome! And its ok sorry for being mean too… Please rest I don't want your wounds to hurt you too much! Blast said

Britney blushed a lot and started to rest to Blast's chest peacefully

Thanks Blake! Bella said

Its ok but now you need to rest and to avoid to move too much because I don't want your wounds open wider… Blast said

Bella blushed and just rested on Blake's chest (she's awake not like Britney & Bubbles they took a nap)

They arrived at the professor's lab..

Brick ringed the door bell and Ken is the one who opened it…

What are you doing here!? And what happened to the girls!? Ken said angrily

Don't worry we came here to help the girls. And it's a long story and lastly right now we need to help the girls not to fight. Brick said

Fine then, come in while I'll call the professor… Ken replied

Professor! The girls they're hurt! Ken said

WHAT! WHERE ARE THEY! The professor said worryingly

They're here and the RRBZ helped them! Ken said

The professor came outside the lab and came to the living room seeing the girls wounded…

Oh my! What happened to them! The professor asked the RRBZ

**They told the professor what happened**

Ok then! Let's put them in the lab! And Ken, tell their parents and Miyako's Grandmother they're here for a few days because they're doing some extra activities for me, I don't want their parents and Miyako's Grandmother will get worry about what happen to them… The professor said

Hai! Ken said as he started to dial their parents

Ok boys let's go! The professor said

Professor wait! their parents and Miyako's Grandmother agreed they just said to make sure they got everything they need... Ken said

Ok then! boys! The professor said

The boys nodded as they carried their counter-parts and went inside the professor's lab

* * *

**Aha! The RRBZ is starting to have feeling for them also the PPGZ! BUSTED! Well guys this is all for today! And wait for the next chapter…. Chapter 6: Sick Day! **

**Please review! :-D **


	6. A Letter To All (Authors Note)

**Dear Readers,**

**I know you all have been waiting my chapters to come but, i cannot continue it anymore**

**because i'm already busy working on my studying for the up coming school year aka. summer studies **

**(to be advanced in the up coming school year, in the Philippines school starts at June) and busy singing**

**because i'm going to perform in a theater on June 1, 2013. Please don't kill me! *begs on knees* **

**I know i'm busy this summer. truthfully we only did swimming going on beaches only a few times :-(**

**i don't care if i'll have writers block because, i deserve it! i make you all wait in 2 MONTHS FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**i don't deserve your views of 909! :"( :"(**

**Sorry, i'm just mad at myself for not continuing this anymore i'll try to do a new story if i can but it's already a different anime/cartoon**

**i'll try hard just to make it up to all of you!**

**Thank You So Much For Taking Time To Read This Letter!**

**PS: STILL I'M SO SO SO SORRY! PLEASE AND STILL ALSO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *begs for mercy again* :'( :'( :'(**

**- AlYtAn X'(**


End file.
